


How It Is Done

by Seijuku_Ceremony



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Bondage, Crossdressing, M/M, Smut, Yaoi, coarse language, use of adult toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:05:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3946477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seijuku_Ceremony/pseuds/Seijuku_Ceremony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chapter story filled with continuous lemons of our favorite trio, Soul, Black Star, and Kid. Full warning and summary is inside. No kiddies allowed! Death The Kid x Black Star x Soul(DeathStarSoul)Warnings</p>
            </blockquote>





	How It Is Done

Kid walked into his mansion with a content sigh and hung his coat on the rack beside the front door. He finished another day of work(rearranging a classroom) and was feeling up to fixing his room for the third time. He actually took pride in his ability to go over his work multiple times, even though everyone keeps saying he has OCD, and was bound to find an arrangement he preferred his room to be. Maybe this time he can stop forgetting to close all his drawers at different speeds, but two seconds each.

He walked up the spiral stairsteps and frowned when he heard noises coming from his location. It sounded like two people were here but he was positive that Liz and Patty were back at school retaking a test they both failed. This meant that there are intruders here! If only he had his twin guns...

Deciding on using his reaper powers, Kid walked over to the door that contained the noises and he pressed his ear against. Either the door muffled the sounds or there were moans and panting instead of talking. Who could possibly be moaning and what are these two people doing? Kid narrowed his eyes and slowly grasped the knob. His heart pounded in anticipation but he took a steady breath before slamming the door open, ready for chaos.

Not even close.

Instead, his mouth hung open at the unexpected and very erotic scene before him. The 'intruders' happened to be Soul and Black Star, his friends, and they were in quite a questionable position. Who is he kidding? The scene happening on the middle of his floor is exactly what it is. Soul was upright on his knees and Black Star was holding his waist with one hand while sucking him off. The meister's other hand was grasping the weapon's ass and they seemed to be looking at something from the corner of their eyes.

" Wha' nex'?" Black Star's muffled asked and Soul huffed.

" U-Um... ngh! A finger... use it to-ah! P-Penetrate..." Black Star trailed his hand further behind and thrust his middle finger in Soul's puckered hole, causing the male to twitch and clutch handfuls of the blue spiky hair.

" Like tha'?"

" I-I guess..."

Kid was unaware of his drooling and quickly wiped his mouth before clearing his throat, gaining both of their attention.

" Ahem. What the hell are you two doing!?" He yelled and Black Star moved back.

" Kid!? What the fuck are you doing here!?"

" I live here! Why are you here!?" The other meister gave a sheepish grin.

" Uh... waiting for you?" Kid furrowed his brows and Soul got over his embarrassment.

" W-We were waiting but then Black Star went through your things and... found this." Soul held up a small book that was flipped to a page that described exactly what him and Black Star were doing. Kid closely examined the book before flushing.

" Where did you get that?" He numbly asked and Black Star looked up in thought.

" Under your bed... yup! Hey Kid, is it possible to suck your own thing while doing your butt?" The shinigami blushed even more and stomped over before snatching the book from the scythe's hand.

" How should I know!? And would you both kindly fix your positions if you're going to be doing that. Your knees aren't aligned and use two fingers when penetrating him." Soul raised his eyebrows and yelped when Black Star shoved another finger inside his anus.

" Like this?" The assassin said while pushing his fingers in deeper. Soul shook and moaned, making Kid bite his bottom lip. He'll be damned if he is not hard right now.

" S-Sure. Your middle finger isn't in the same depth as your ring. Soul, if you're going to moan, do it in the same pitch." He pointed out.

" Shut up!"

Black Star forced his middle finger in more and Kid scowled.

" No no no! Now that's too much! I'll show you..." Getting on his knees as well, the raven moved the younger teen's hand out the way and sat behind Soul." Keep sucking him. I'll pick up from here." Truth be told, he was also horny and knew that he should not pass up on such a golden opportunity like this. Besides that, he was a little irked at how unsymmetrical they were doing it.

Soul was about to question the shinigami but choked on his sounds when Black Star took in his penis and two longer fingers pushed in quickly. He thrust into the warm mouth while moving back against the fingers thrusting inside of him.

" Ah! K-Kid! Star..!"

" What did I tell you about your pitch?" Kid reminded while rubbing his fingers against the wet, velvety walls. The weapon twitched and while arching slightly. Black Star sucked hard on the tip of the penis and dipped his tongue several times in the slit, causing Soul to jerk his hips forward and pull on his hair.

" I th-think I'm gonna... oh..." Kid kissed Soul's back while thrusting his fingers faster. " Haah..."

The shinigami pulled out his wet fingers and signaled for Black Star to stop sucking.

" If we're doing this, we might as well try out a few more things." Soul huffed and collapsed against Black Star, who quickly held him against his chest before looking up at the fellow meister.

" Oh? What are we doing?" He asked and Kid smirked, really thanking Death that he skipped out on the test-retakes. The teachers can say what they want, he is a shinigami and has things to do. Like fucking his friends right now.

" Just a few things from the book. Now that I have you two here instead of myself..." Kid crawled to the side of his bed and pulled out a large kit. He had been saving this thing for a very long time and finally has a use for it." Go ahead and lay Soul down."

Black Star did as he was told and caught a glimpse of a dildo, vibrator, cock-pump, and anul-beads in the shinigami's hands. It was no surprise that his member had stirred up even more at the thought of what they were going to do. It is also no surprise when he is handed a rope and a ball-gag.

" Tie him and make sure he won't be able to scream through that."

Fucking, yes.


End file.
